


salvation

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlets, M/M, Smut, fluff (maybe), one shots, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snapshots of Dean and Sam, in no particular order.Viewer discretion advised.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean watches Sam sleep, peaceful and vulnerable, and he just wants to taste every inch of him.

Dean called dibs when Sam was five.


	2. 18-14

They've just finished a hunt.

Sam's a bit scraped up but it's nothing too bad, nothing to require attention. Dean's got him presses against Baby's back seat, grinding roughly into him. He scatters kisses over Sam's bruise-graced skin; he tastes like salt and smells like smoke, his body littered with bruises and hickeys. The bruises are of different origin, but they look pretty against the expanse of flawless chest, of slight muscle. Sam's eyes are lust-blown and attentive, per usual at times like this. They disappear when Sam moans, his eyes tightly shut.

Before Sam comes, he'll always pull Dean's hair. He'll always lick his lips, let out a low groan, and wait for Dean to tel him to come for him.

Every time, he does.


End file.
